(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instillator for drip injection, which has a medicator-connecting mouth, i.e. a connecting mouth for mixing medications, and is used in the field of medication. In particular, it relates to an instillator for drip injection, into which a medication that cannot be subjected to sterilization may be introduced in a germ-free condition Just before its use, and the thus-introduced medication is mixed with the germ-free injection base contained in the instillator.
(ii) Description of Related Art
In general, medications in aqueous solutions that are extremely unstable and medications which decompose or deteriorate when subjected to thermal sterilization, for example, with high-pressure steam, etc. are stored as a powdery preparation. When such a medication is to be administered to a patient by drip injection, a dissolving liquid is first injected with an injector or the like into the container containing the medication powder to form a solution of the medication therein. The solution of the medication is then removed from the container, also with an injector or the like, and is introduced into an instillator and mixed with an injection base contained therein.